


The Birthday Gift

by FemslashUniverse



Series: Birthday Desires [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chuckles is a bother, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light Smut, a little smut, birthday gifts, good feelings, i love you’s, lots of fluff, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: Seven is finally able to give Kathryn her hand-made gift.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Birthday Desires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The Birthday Gift

Her comm chirped, “Janeway to Seven.”

“Seven here.”

“Are you available to… have our meeting?”

Seven stood by her workshop table, nervous and anxious, waiting to hear the Captain’s voice for hours. _Don’t malfunction now._ “Yes, Captain.” She swallowed. Time to follow through with the plan. “Please meet me in front of holodeck 1.”

“Don’t forget my gift,” Kathryn whispered.

Seven made her way out of Cargo Bay 2 and began her journey to the holodeck. The place she programmed wasn’t truly _real_ , but she didn’t care. Holodeck or not, any place they went together was real enough… Still, she hoped the Captain would like it.

She stepped into the turbolift and waited until the doors closed completely. “Seven to Janeway.”

“Hi.”

 _She’s alone_. “Have you made an approximation as to your gift?”

“You know me too well,” she laughed. “I’ve been thinking about it. It’s small, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t grand. But I don’t know what kind of gifts the Borg would give.”

“The Borg do not give gifts.”

“I know, Sev,” she giggled again. “But if they did, I’d bet it’d be something practical. Up until very recently, I would have pegged you as being as practical as they come.”

“That has changed?”

Seven strode down the hall with a smile, knowing full well that things had most definitely changed, no thanks to the Captain. As she turned the corner she found Kathryn approaching her. She grinned, the nervousness ebbing away. _She looks tired. Must not delay, for her sake._

Kathryn returned a grin as she reached out and clung Seven’s arm against her body. “Can we go in now?”

She eyed her companion, who she found reaching around her waist going for the gift under her other arm. Seven grabbed the package and held it above, out of her reach.

“That’s not fair.” Kathryn pouted up at Seven.

She raised an eyebrow, “You will not persuade me.”

Kathryn leaned in closely, her lips only a hair away from Seven’s. The tall blonde turned red as Kathryn opened her mouth and licked her own lips. Her breaths grew staggered as the redhead hovered beside her, every bit of Seven dying for a taste.

Kathryn smirked and stood back with lips pressed together. “Spoil sport,” she teased.

She eyed her with a deep breath. _Damn, she’s good. And now I’m using her colloquialisms. How strange._ She glanced up at Kathryn again and found the Captain trying to hide a yawn. It was no doubt a tiresome day all around. She made a mental note to be sure to encourage her to take some time off as soon as she could.

Kathryn winked at her, “What are you thinking?”

She gave her an amused grin and led the redhead into the holodeck.

She watched her carefully as Kathryn took in the sight. On the opposite end of the room lay massive windows overlooking a wondrous snow-filled mountain. An ice rink stood not far below, used by families and lovers, and across from them a handsome man was teaching a group of couples the basics of skiing.

Inside the room, a large brown couch sat beside a large fireplace. The natural light from outside lit the room in its entirety, except for the organic, warm glows from the fire.

Seven stood a few feet behind the redhead, watching and waiting to see what she thought. As Kathryn turned around to face her, all her doubts, fears and thoughts dissipated. She remembered, as if she could forget: _I love her._

“Seven…” she whispered as she tried to hold back a loving expression, eyebrows raised high and her lips curled upward. “It’s beautiful. Beautiful.” She swept toward her and slipped her arms around Seven’s waist. She turned inward and rested her head against her.

Seven held her tightly in the middle of the room while they listened to the fire crackling and the occasional muted laugh from the scene below. Mainly, they listened to each other’s breaths. Seven was sure the Captain could’ve heard her loud heartbeats from two holodecks over.

She eyed the clock across the room and realized she needed to disband their embrace temporarily. “It is close to midnight. You must open your birthday gift.”

Kathryn rumbled into her chest, nudging her companion’s neck with her nose, but Seven knew how to bait her well enough. “Perhaps you would prefer to wait until next year.”

The redhead reluctantly lifted her head from Seven’s warm body and kissed her chin before she moved away. She tucked a leg under and sat on the couch awaiting her gift. Seven slid her fingers across Kathryn’s shoulder as she walked around the sofa and sat beside her. She presented the flat brown-wrapped present to Kathryn. _Please let her like it. Please._

The Captain gently held the package in her fingers as if it were sacred.

“Open it,” She placed her exoskeleton hand gently on Kathryn’s knee.

She began unfolding the corners and then slipped her finger underneath tape and separated the sides of the brown paper. A flat black box. She glanced at Seven before removing the top, then quietly gasped. She knew exactly what it was. She would’ve recognized the material anywhere.

She glided it out of the box, holding the metal heart necklace in her palm. “It’s beautiful, Seven.”

She dipped her head, embarrassed. “Do you know what it is?”

Kathryn showed her teeth in a large grin. “I know exactly what it is.” She held the necklace in one hand and slid forward to be close to Seven. She placed her other hand gently over Seven’s sternum. “It was here.”

Seven raised her eyebrows in earnest surprise. “You _do_ know what it is.”

“It’s... You’ve given me… a part of yourself. I don’t know that I deserve it, but I love it. And you, I love you… so much, Seven…” Her voice caught in her throat, her chin resting on her chest and her lips pursed. “Would you help me?” She took the two ends of the necklace and held them back as she turned her back to Seven, a hand firmly clasped to Seven’s knee.

Seven fumbled, her fingers suddenly feeling twice their size and totally inexact. Light, fluttering sensations punctuated inside her chest, threatening to consume her. She refocused on the tiny clasp and its mate, the hook, on the other end. With great diligence she finally succeeded at her task. As soon as she lay the metal on the nape of Kathryn’s neck she wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. Seven cuddled into the red hair and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck as Kathryn leaned into her and held the blonde’s arms around her.

After a few long moments, Kathryn inched her way back around to look sweetly upon her. She slipped her hand against the metal heart and closed her eyes for another long moment before smiling at the blonde in front of her.

“How did you make it, my love?”

She gulped, coming back to herself and the world that existed beyond just the two of them. “Flattened, cut and smoothed by hand,” she eked out.

Kathryn placed a hand on her knee once more, pressed forward and captured Seven’s lips. It’d only been a very short time since they’d last kissed, but the familiar, shocking fire returned in an unrelenting deluge. She wrapped her arms around Seven’s neck, pulling her closer as Seven moaned, eliciting a deep surge inside Kathryn. The blonde followed her with no reservations onto the seat of the couch, one leg resting between Kathryn’s and an elbow pressed deep into the cushion. Seven pulled away a little to gaze at her ensnared beau, running her fingers along her neck and face. Kathryn’s chest was as light as space, and she pulled her into gentle kisses to keep herself from floating away.

“I wished to give you another gift,” Seven whispered, exoskeletal finger pads running along the redhead’s lips, and then across her forehead and onto her hair. She could see the tiredness in her eyes, no matter how hard Kathryn fought it. “But you require much needed rest.”

Kathryn whined—but of course her darling was right. She nodded reluctantly and tightened her grip on Seven’s hip. “I want you to stay with me.”

The blonde smiled, “Acceptable.” She ran her thumb over Kathryn’s lips before removing herself from atop. She wedged herself in between the couch back and Kathryn. Once settled, the redhead backed against her and held Seven’s arm draped over her, intertwining their fingers.

“Is this acceptable?” Seven whispered.

“Very,” she turned back to gaze at the astonishing woman, who she never thought she’d get to love, not like this. “I’d like to give you something, too, Sev. You gave me a piece of yourself, and I want to give you something. I’m not sure what it is yet, but when I find it, I’m going to give it to you, okay?”

Seven kissed her cheek and pulled the older woman close, relishing the feel of her body against her own.

* * *

A flicker of excitement swept through her as the redhead began to wake. Seven watched her closely as the waking woman stretched her neck and whined as she opened her eyes. “Hi.”

Seven turned her head away, blushing again. It didn’t help that Kathryn always seemed to enjoy it so much.

“What year is it?”

Seven looked to her on alert.

She laughed, “I’m only kidding. I just mean, I don’t think I’ve slept so well in a _long_ time.” She eyed their surroundings—they were in her quarters, safe from being caught or interrupted.

“Not even when you were on that planet with Chakotay?” Her voice was soft and far away.

Kathryn lay on her back on her couch and looked up at her pointedly, “Seven.”

The blonde played with a thread on the Captain’s tunic.

“Seven.”

The blonde refused to meet her eyes.

Kathryn shook her head and took Seven’s hand away from her tunic, pressing her lips to the cool, slender fingers, leaving a warm stamp in the wake. “I’ve never—“

“I know.” She looked near her but still avoided her direct eye contact. “People talk… He talks… a lot, about that time.”

“To whom?” Kathryn frowned.

“It does not matter—“

‘Yes, it does. I am not involved with him, nor have I ever been. If he’s telling people otherwise… I need to know that, Seven.”

“He does not say anything directly. It is only implied.”

“And who does he _only imply_ this to?”

Seven remained quiet, which Kathryn thought honorable momentarily, but she knew it was also a sore spot for her love. And damn anyone who made false claims on her ship, implied or not. “Who, Seven?”

“Tom, B’Elanna, Harry. Also Tuvok and the Doctor.”

“Where did you hear him say these things?”

She glanced at the Captain before picking at the thread on her tunic once again. “Many places, Kathryn.”

The redhead tucked her arm under her head and thought hard about it. She would need to address the issue before too much time went on. In fact, the sooner the better. She knew it would only be a matter of time before rumors started up about her and Seven, and the last thing she needed was for two officers—

Seven’s cool fingers touched her skin under her tunic and teased at her slacks. Kathryn immediately felt another wave of desire come from deep inside her. She took one look at Seven before the blonde unbuttoned them and pressed her lips to Kathryn’s torso. Her body twitched as Seven slipped her tongue against her warm flesh.

“Not here, Seven…”

The blonde looked up at her like a deep in the headlights. Kathryn laughed at the expression and accepted a hand up as Seven rose from the couch.

“You laugh,” Seven raised her eyebrows and walked around behind the couch in mock anger. Kathryn followed her around and stood behind the stubborn, tall little blonde. She placed her hands on Seven’s waist and yanked her around, causing the blonde to stumble into her arms.

“Hello again,” Kathryn grinned before pressing her mouth to Seven’s greedily. Bedroom be damned.

Seven made no delay and pressed the Captain into the window while the redhead moaned into her. She knew Kathryn preferred her exoskeletal hand and decided she would use that one first. She inched her way underneath Kathryn’s slacks and intimates until her fingers met auburn curls and then warm, moist flesh.

Kathryn took a short, quick gasp at the touch and the blonde tantalized her with a light brush. She’d waited too long to give Kathryn everything she wanted right away. She would take her time with Kathryn, never rush the process. She wanted her to forget everything except Seven’s name and what they shared together.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven’s neck as the blonde slid a single, cool finger along her folds. She breathed into her neck, holding onto her for dear life. The blonde smiled, surprised by the rush of excitement she felt inside her own body as the Captain squirmed and breathed against her.

She began to move her hand up and down, her palm making clear, wonderous contact as Kathryn moved with her. She tried to hold back moans but Seven wouldn’t let her and pressed harder until Kathryn let out a deep groan. Her own skin on fire, Seven slid herself against Kathryn’s leg as her fingers made contact with swollen flesh.

Their movements deepened, slowed and reverberated as Kathryn opened for Seven, who hooked two fingers inside her.

“Is this okay?” Seven whispered as she tried to not let her own arousal take away from her partner’s.

“More, Sev,” Kathryn pleaded into her trapezius.

Seven instantly sent another finger inside, pressing upward into her partner as Kathryn moaned and sunk her teeth into Seven’s muscle. The blonde came suddenly with the bite and then pushed Kathryn higher as the Captain clamored in her ear.

Kathryn’s breaths became short and stuttered, then soberly silent as her body seized and flesh encapsulated Seven’s fingers inside her. Seven smirked with a pause and then in a quick burst thrust her fingers deeper. Kathryn threw her head back, lightly hitting the glass behind her as she came into Seven’s hand.

Both breathed hard as Kathryn lowered back to her feet and Seven carefully removed herself from inside. Sliding her wet hand up and out, Kathryn’s arms still grappled around Seven tightly, she licked the liquid from her fingers and grew wide-eyed with delight. She sucked the fluid away greedily but Kathryn pulled herself away and took Seven’s fingers into her own mouth. She sucked the delicate fingers deeply and Seven once again watched her wide-eyed. Another new, sensual sensation that she craved even before it ended.

Kathryn’s dark eyes met Seven’s and she kissed the younger woman gently, dragging kisses along to her ear before holding her close.

Seven’s eyes sealed as she fell into the warmth of the older woman’s embrace. “I love you, Kathryn.”

The redhead held her tighter, breathing in the scent of her new lover. “I’ve always loved you, darling.”

* * *

The door dinged a mere two seconds before they thrust open. Kathryn stood between the large window and white couch in her ready room, her hair a tiny bit eschew and her eyebrows high on her forehead, but otherwise as relaxed and powerful as usual.

“Captain,” Chakotay said as he paused by her desk. “Are you alright? You look flush.”

Kathryn willed her brain to cooperate. “I’m fine,” her voice was a bit high. She turned back to the view of space and took a hidden breath before she turned back. “Can I help you, Chakotay?” Sounding more like herself, she clasped the top of the couch, her Captain’s mask almost totally back in place.

He nodded, “If you have a minute, I’d like to discuss something important with you.”

“Oh,” Kathryn put a couple fingers to her chin, pretending to consider it. “If you can give me five minutes.”

“Of course,” Chakotay smiled and exited the ready room.

Kathryn took a breath of relief and looked down. Seven eyed her from the floor, her hair pulled out of its normal pinup. Her back against the couch, a little smirk on her lips, she massaged Kathryn’s calf muscle. The Captain smirked back at her with a small shake of her head.


End file.
